PokéMagic
by Freaye
Summary: Falling through the veil due to her execution, Harriet Potter wakes up in a world so much better than her own. Having the ability to talk to Pokémon and a hero complex, Harriet starts to pave her way through this strange and delightful world. AU Fem!Harry


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Summary: Falling through the veil due to her execution, Harriet Potter wakes up in a world so much better than her own. Having the ability to talk to Pokémon and a hero Complex, Harriet starts to pave her way through this strange and delightful world.**

**Bold: Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italics: 'Thoughts', "Telepathy"_

Normal: Human and Pokéspeech

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter. All rights go to the respectful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Strange New World**

Harriet Potter held her head high, her eyes straight ahead of her. She knew this would happen. She knew, but she saved them anyways. Clenching her hands, she stared into the veil. It hadn't changed at all, still having the constant whispers beckoning her to it. "Harriet Potter, you are accused of using dark magic. How do you plead?" Harry for short, gave the man a glare.

"Guilty." She announced without a hint of shame. How would one win a war without getting dirty? She stared over at her 'comrades'. She knew they used dark magic as well, but they aren't getting executed. Harriet wanted to laugh. How coincidental was that? Harriet was a planner, even more than Ron was. She made a plan, then countless back-up plans to make sure her goal would be completed.

She knew they would try to get their hands on her inheritance, so she decided to give them a big surprise. The Goblins were not nice creatures, but they were helpful in some regards. Once they knew that she was probably going to die via veil, and that she was planning to give Magical Britain a nasty surprise, they agreed to help her. Of course, she had to give up all the goblin weapons to them, but it was worth it.

Using expendable bags, she had them convert all her money into as much galleons as they could, then melt them into gold bars. She then placed all artifacts into another expendable bag, and shrunk them down. She made them into small earrings, which fooled the very foolish wizards guarding her. She then sold all of her houses, and donated the money to various charities.

She of course set up a trust fund for Teddy, and left a single sickle of everyone of her vaults, as well as an insulting note. With a smirk, she walked slowly to veil. She stopped just at the veil, giving them a superior look. "I hope you like the surprise in my vaults." She then leapt into the veil as the room descended into madness.

The area around her exploded into colors, changing in a very nauseating experience. Harriet closed her eyes tightly, feeling the fall even if there was no wind. It was a strange experience, falling without air. Her body erupted in pain, and it felt as if her limbs were being forced into a smaller form. She blacked out from the pain.

...

When she woke again, it was on some very comfy grass. Which was odd, because didn't she walk through the veil? Opening her eyes wide, she began to scan the area around her. She was in a field of grass and wild flowers, with tall trees circling. Trying to stand, but falling back down, Harriet looked at herself in agitation.

"Wonderful..." Harriet glowered down at her far younger self. Muscles that once coiled with every movement was gone, replaced with baby fat. Slender fingers were smaller and chubbier. Legs once long were short. Oversized clothing swamped her form. _'Atleast I can act as if the shirt is a dress...' _She stared at her leather jacket, once her mother's.

It was ridiculously large on her small form, but she couldn't just leave it. With a nod, she tied it around her small waist. Awkwardly standing up, she took a large step only to fall flat on her face. _'This is going to take awhile...' _A small, high pitched voice chattered above her. "A human! A hatchling by the looks of it. What is she doing this far into the forest?" Harriet whipped around, trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Hello? Is anybody there? I'm lost and I need directions!" Harriet called out. The voice from somewhere snorted. "She can't understand us. Maybe we could just lead her there?" Harriet was quickly becoming agitated. "Hey! I can hear you! And I can understand you! Stop talking to me like I'm stupid!" Harriet snapped.

"She can understand us! A speaker!" Came the alarmed cry. "Alright. I'm coming down!" A small fluttering of wings and a very large butterfly revealed itself. "What type of butterfly are you?" asked Harriet, having never heard of a butterfly that big that could talk. "I'm a butterfree of course!" Harriet gaped. "As in Butterfree the Pokémon?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course! What else would I be?" The Butterfree cried. Harriet blushed in embarrassment. "I've never seen your kind before. Sorry." She apologize. "Where do you come from?" Harriet blinked. "England." The Butterfree blinked. "You must be very far away dear, because I've never heard of England." The butterfree said to Harriet.

"Where am I then?" She asked. "You're in the Kanto Region! You very close to Pallet Town you know!" The Butterfree stated. "Can you take me to Pallet Town? I think I'm very lost." Harriet confessed. The butterfree nodded. "Of course dear! Just follow me!" The butterfree began to fly away, which made Harriet hurry after her awkwardly, not to comfortable with her new body.

"I take you to Professor Oak's house, he's a human that helps other humans and Pokémon. He can help you!" The butterfree said to Harriet. Harriet nodded, following through the trees. The shoes were exceptionally large for her, making it a very uncomfortable walk. But she didn't want a splinter or to step on a rock with barefeet, so she preserved.

The trees became rolling hills, and she soon saw other 'Pokémon'. To think the veil dumped her in a child's videogame... Some of the Pokémon she recognized, others she didn't. It was very bizarre and amazing at the same time. She had never played Pokémon, the Dursley never let her. She got glimpses from Dudley's TV, or sometimes in books in the library, but that was about it.

"We're here!" Harriet turned to the butterfree. "Thank you." She never noticed the fabled Professor Oak come up from around her. "What's your name?" She asked the butterfree curiously. "I go by Pecha, like the berry!" The butterfree, no Pecha said happily. "Nice to meet you, Pecha." Harriet held out a hand. The butterfree shook it with one her tiny legs.

"You understand Pokémon!" The man behind her that she never existed until right now exclaimed. Harriet eeped, whipping around in a hurry. The man now in front of her chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. Speakers are very rare you see, and you're the first one I met." The man said. "Speaker?" Harriet asked. The man blinked. "A Speaker is a person who speaks to Pokémon! To the rest of us, we can only hear them saying their names, but in special cases, certain humans can understand Pokéspeech." The man explained.

"Now, can I ask why you're at my Ranch." Harriet blinked. "I'm lost. I asked all the pokémon around me where I was, but I don't know what the Kanto Region is! I'm from England, but they say they don't know where that is." Harriet said, her tone worried. "England? What an odd name...I'm afraid I don't know where that is. But if you don't know where you are, then you can live with me! You can be my assistant until you find your way home." The man said.

"Assistant?" The man smiled down at me. "I'm a Professor on the bonds created between Pokémon. I don't have an assistant, so maybe you can be my assistant." Harriet frowned. "Okay." She agreed. Professor Oak nodded, leading her into the ranch.

...

Harriet quickly adjusted to her new job and body. She was 8 years old, and had a squeaky voice and everything. She also had to go through puberty _again, _which made her particularly sour for a day. She was happy to discover she had magic, which she used to unshrink her extended bag. When she told Professor Oak that she carried the golden bars around because her father made her, he made an odd face.

"Are you sure you're not a princess?" Professor Oak asked. Harriet blinked. "My family, the Potter's does sort of rule with the other families..." She trailed off. Professor Oak choked. "Are you the heiress?" Harriet nodded. "I'll create the account for you...can you get the berries set out for the Charmanders?" Professor Oak asked. Harriet agreed.

This got her attention because regular little girls do not carry gold bars. When Professor Oak repeated what she said to him, both the Police and the various criminal syndicates listening in were surprised. So she was a princess...or atleast a very high standing noble that had the extremely rare ability to speak Pokéspeech. When the nobles heard, they made her various tickets to different things, such as the battle mansion and such. Harriet would not know of this until she was atleast 16.

Her jobs around the Ranch was easy, then got progressively harder. She had to help Professor Oak record and study some of the Pokémon, and learn how to give them their annual check up. She learnt how to make food for them, which was a good skill to learn. Over time, she began to befriend every pokémon she came across.

When Pallet Town learnt of the existence of Professor Oak's assistant, and that she was a speaker, she became pretty well known quickly. She was favorable in the eyes of the older residents, because she helped anyone who needed it as long as it didn't interfere with her work as an Assistant.

Harriet, between her job and helping, decided to learn as much about this new world as she could. She first learnt about the Kanto Pokémon, and types advantages and what not. She then spread into learning about other region's pokémon, and the unique types of plants that lived in various locations. She became the second coming of Hermione, by devouring any book she came across.

What interested her a lot was the Legendaries. It was interesting, and she quickly collected various books of legends. Professor Oak only encouraged her, saying something about her being the opposite of his granddaughter. Then, two years after she had started working as an assistant, she was approached by a man for a job.

_A large knock on the door caught her attention, and she walked to the door and opened it. A man with brown hair and a trench coat greeted her. "Hello. Is Professor Oak in?" Harriet blinked. "Yes he is. Come in." She opened the door wider, letting the man in. She led him into the sitting room, before darting into the lab._

_"Professor Oak you have a visitor." Harriet said. "I'll be right out! Can you get them some tea?" Harriet disappeared into the kitchen area, grabbing the iced sweet tea in the fridge. Reaching in and getting some cups from the cupboard and a tray large enough to carry it all, she assembled it all and walked to the sitting room. _

_Knocking on the wall before stepping in, Harriet smiled. "I have tea if anyone wants some." She set the tray down on the coffee table, and was about to disappear into the hallway before- "Harriet, I believe this man is here for you." Professor Oak said. Harriet blinked before turning around and sitting in one of the chairs. _

_"Harriet, I am Looker, a part of the national police. I am here to talk to you about you're ability as a Speaker." Harriet frowned in confusion. "You see, there are some very dangerous men out there who are interested in people with abilities like yours. I am here to offer you a place in the force." Harriet inwardly gaped. "Aren't I a little too young?" Harriet asked._

_"You are, but the higher ups have decided that you ability is special enough that there willing to let you in. And, this is to help keep you away from dangerous men out there." Harriet gave him a look of confusion. "Surely there are other people out there that can speak to pokémon?" Looker nodded. "But they are very rare. About 1 in 1 billion have the ability." _

_Harriet looked to Professor Oak, who looked tired and not happy. "What happens if I join?" Harriet asked. "I can see why you said she was mature." Professor Oak gave a weak smile to his old friend. "You will not be officially an agent until you are atleast 15. By that time you are expected to have atleast 3 pokémon powerful enough to go on mission with you." Looker said automatically. _

_"But this will let us keep a better eye on you." Looker said. Harriet blinked. "I will." Harriet agreed. Looker only nodded, handing her a necklace. "This is proof that you are a trainee. If you ever get into trouble, show this to law enforcement." Harriet nodded. It was rather small and had a pendant with the words 'international police' on it. _

_Looker stood up, turning to the hallway. "Thank you for the tea." Professor Oak stood up. "I'll follow you out." Harriet watched the two man disappear. She fiddled with the necklace, her wide emerald eyes staring intently down at it._

...

"Be careful Ash! Gary!" Professor Oak called. Harriet was 15 years old now, and was quite a beauty. Trainers that came back each year sometimes complimented her or flirted with her. Professor Oak with a 6 year old Ash and Gary liked to drive them out. It was true though. Unlike most girls in the middle of puberty, she was not awkward at all.

She had a noble grace that the younger girls admired, and a warm attitude. She was also an excellent chef, who cooked practically anything. Her regular attire consisted of jeans, a random t-shirt and a leather jacket with matching boots. On her belt was four different pokéballs, and dear friends to Harriet. Her long black hair was in a loose braid, a talonflame's feather at the end of it.

"They'll be fine, Professor Oak. They know what to avoid." Harriet said. Professor Oak looked at her. "It's about that time, isn't it?" Professor Oak asked somberly. Harriet nodded. "Yes. It is." Harriet said. She rubbed the pendant she received 5 years ago from Looker. A knock from the door was heard. "I'll get it. You watch Ash and Gary." Harriet said, already moving.

Outside the ranch stood Looker and a teen about the age Harriet was. "She'll be your partner. You're both young, bit show promise because of you powerful pokémon and abilities." Looker said. "Abilities?" Looker nodded. "Lance, you are apart of the Dragon Tribe in Johto. You also share an extremely powerful bond with dragon pokémon, far stronger than the others in the tribe. Your partner happens to be a speaker, and Professor Oak's assistant." Lance's eyebrow rose.

"A speaker?" he repeated in surprise. "You know how rare they are, don't you? Team Rocket has shown an interest in your partner. Unhealthy interest. It'll be your job to back her up as a partner." Looker said. Harriet stepped forward, opening the door. She blinked in surprise, before greeting them. "It's been awhile, Harriet. Can I have some of you amazing tea?" Harriet rolled her eyes.

"It's not that good." she said modestly, letting the two in. Looker scoffed. "You and I both know you're food is 5 star. You could make a big buck on it." He said to her. "Harriet? Who is it?' Harriet blinked. "Never mind. I'll come over." Professor Oak appeared, his eyes widening in surprise for only a moment. "Hello." He greeted, nodding to them.

Lance nodded back, slightly in awe of the legendary Professor. He was also an elite leveled trainer, but hasn't had a publicized battle in years. A man worthy of Lance's respect. "I assume you're here for Harriet?" Looker nodded. "She has been approved for missions." Professor Oak sighed. "Imagine all the work I'll have to do now... he said mournfully.

Harriet laughed. "Are you finally admitting to being an old man?" She said in amusement. Professor Oak puffed up. "I still have some years left in me, brat!" Harriet playfully rolled her eyes. "If I'm a brat, you're an old geezer." Professor Oak gaped at her. "Take that back." He said. Looker and Lance watched on with a slight awe at the father daughter relationship the two had.

"You are expected to bring enough mission ready clothing to last. You will also gain a room at headquarters." He said to Harriet. She nodded. "I want to Professor Oak to look over your and Lance's Pokémon. He will tell us if they are mission ready." Professor Oak gave him a look. "Same standards?" Looker nodded.

Harriet appeared with a suitcase, that she secretly extended after she figured out how. Her shrunken bag earrings bounced in her ears, giving her a slightly odd look. "Set it by the door, Harriet. I want to see your pokémon." Professor Oak said. She nodded, going to the backdoor. Lance, Looker, and Professor Oak followed.

By now Ash and Gary arrived, wanting to see what the commotion was. Harriet had pulled out a whistle, and Lance had two pokéballs within his hands. Harriet blew into the whistle, which let out a silent noise, because human's couldn't hear at that range. It was silent for only about a second, before a mighty screech had everyone looking to the sky.

A massive talonflame landed on the ground with a silent thump, it's gleaming claws laying large gouges into the grass. A brilliant yellow pelt popped out of the tree line, showing an Ampharos walking towards them. Lance had let out two Dragonairs which appeared with twin roars. Small, fast footsteps made everyone look as the smooth, small form of an Umbreon appeared from the bushes. Instead of it having golden rings, stark blue rings stood against it's form.

A flash signified the arrival of Harriet's last pokémon, a Gardevior. She gracefully stood with her fellow pokémon, in front of Harriet. Gary and Ash gape to the unfamiliar pokémon, having never seen the types before. Lance lets out a Charizard and Dragonite, aweing the smaller boys with the rare and powerful pokémon.

Professor Oak was already circling the pokémon, analyzing them. Lance and Harriet stood side by side, watching with a sense of nervousness as Professor Oak views their pokémon. "They're Ready."

* * *

**Originally, I was going to partner Harriet with Looker, but decided Lance because he would be around her age at the current chapter. Lance is also apart of the 'Pokémon G-men', which I view as a special unit that works with the international police. Lance right now is a rookie with Harriet, because everyone's got to start somewhere. **

**Flashbacks will explain the stories between the timeskips, and Harriet's past in the Wizarding World before coming to this world. Also, while Harriet did not use magic right now, she'll use magic in other chapters and such. Bye, and sorry for not updating any of my stories. I caught the Flu, and it got bad enough that I had to be restricted to bed. It was a very sucky Christmas.**


End file.
